You Could Be Happy
by YourTragedyx3
Summary: This is a songfic I wrote. It's about what happened after Brooke left Lucas's in the season four premiere. Brooke's POV.


**This is my first ever piece of fanfiction, so if it's not the best, well, you understand. It's a songfic (You Could Be Happy - Snow Patrol) It's my take on what happened after Brooke ended things with Lucas in season four premiere.**

**I, sadly, do not own anything from OTH or the song used. **

* * *

It had been 2 hours and 42 minutes since she walked away from him, from them, away from their love. She couldn't handle it anymore, and the only fair action to take was to stop the pain that would sooner or later tear at their hearts. Well better sooner than later, right? So here she was, sitting atop the picnic table at the river court, replaying the scene in her head over and over. 

_ As she walked out of his room, she managed to muffle the sob that was hiding in her throat, but her emotions betrayed her, as she let the tears fall, the ones that were threatening to spill all evening long. The look he gave her as she told him their love wasn't enough anymore made her heart shatter each and every time his intense blue eyes filled her mind. Tonight though, they weren't filled with their usual happiness and adoration that she saw every time he looked at her. This time, they were filled with a mixture of regret, sorrow, and pain – something she wished she'd never have to put him through._

_ She half expected him to follow her, to stop her and tell her that he loved her more than life itself, and that she was making a colossal mistake by ending their relationship. She anticipated the feel his hand grab her arm, and whirl her around and plant one of his mind-blowing kisses on her, then look into her eyes and call her his pretty girl. But it didn't happen. He didn't come after her, and they didn't share a moment kissing under one of the fluorescent streetlights, declaring their love for one another._

_ So the salty tears continued to slide down her cheeks as the cold autumn air hit her face. She continued walking through the dark streets of Tree Hill. Somehow she ended up at the river court. The irony of it all made a painful chuckle escape her throat. Here she was, standing at the one place that had Lucas written all over it. If she wasn't so tired and weak from all of the emotions she experienced earlier on, she would have continued walking. But instead she walked over to the picnic table and sat atop of it, facing towards the river._

- - - -

The hours wore on as Brooke felt sleep nagging at her body. So slowly, and reluctantly she began her walk home, well, to Rachel's house. As she walked she wondered if this feeling would ever leave her - the feeling of emptiness. The sad and pathetic reality that she wouldn't ever experience the love and comfort that she got from Lucas, from anyone else slowly dawned on her. She knew she would always love him, that was for sure. She'd always remember him as the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy who stole her heart and kept it for the rest of forever. "It's his, he can have it." Brooke thought. Right then, and there she came to an understanding with herself, she wouldn't love again. It was far too painful of a thing to endure, no matter how beautiful it was. No matter how beautiful he was. God, there she goes, thinking about him again. She knew she would regret ending their relationship, Hell, she was positive that she made a mistake the moment the words left her mouth.

But it was too late now, she couldn't go back and tell him she was sorry, that she loved him. She already played his fragile heart enough. And honestly, she didn't know if she could take another round with him. "It's better this way, for the both of us." She told herself, though she didn't even believe her own thoughts. Maybe they really weren't meant to be. He didn't even come after her. He let her go, and he accepted the fact that they were done. Brooke's mind was in over-drive as she waged a war on herself and her decisions. But right now, all she wanted to do was to go home and crawl into bed and to never wake up again, because only in her dreams was she truly happy, with the one she loved.

As she walked up the path to Rachel's front door, something caught her eye. An envelope with her name, unmistakably written in his writing on the front, was lying beneath the door. Brooke slowly picked it up, fingering the letters of her name on the front. She stared at it, holding it in her hands for what seemed like an eternity. It was there, in her grasp, willing her to open it. She thought about burning the letter, and not even reading it, for the possibility of it causing more heartache. But considering how well that went last time, she took a seat on the steps and prepared herself for what was about to happen next.

**_Dear Brooke, _**

**_You could be happy and I won't know, but you weren't happy the day I watched you go. And all the things that I wished I had not said are played on loops 'till it's madness in my head. Is it too late to remind you how we were? But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur. Most of what I remember makes me sure, I should have stopped you from walking out the door. You could be happy, I hope you are, you made me happier than I'd been by far. Somehow everything I own smells of you, and for the tiniest moment it's all not true. Do the things that you always wanted to - without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do. More than anything I want to see you girl, take a glorious bite out of the whole world._**

**_I love you, Pretty Girl, and I always will. I'd like you to remember some wise words from a friend of mine, "People who are meant to be, always find their way." We're meant to be, Brooke. You may not think so now, but you'll see. You love me, and you know just as well as I do, that I love you too. I know it will take time, I won't dare rush you. I'll wait as long as it takes, even if I have to wait forever to hold you in my arms. Until that moment, the one where you accept our love again, I will be incomplete. So I'll wait for that day, I'll wait for eternity, just to love you and to feel whole again._**

**_Yours, and only yours forever,_**

**_Lucas_**

Brooke felt a whole rush of new tears spring to her eyes. Fortunately though, they were not tears of sadness, but of hope and happiness. His confidence that they weren't officially over, and never would be made her smile. At that moment she knew things would be okay. That feeling of emptiness was gone in a flash, and replaced with love. For now, they'd be apart, but the thought that eventually they'd be back in each other's arms made everything okay.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it. Please REVIEW.**


End file.
